Matey 1 (PlayStation 1) (Thomas O'Malley's Style)
Thomas O' Malley's video-game spoof of 1995 Ubisoft video-game Rayman 1 Cast *Matey as Rayman *Sultan as Houdini *Slipper as Betilla the Fairy *Toby the Dog as Mozzy/Bzzit *Various Puppies as Electoons *Lafayette as Tarayzan *Napoleon as The Musician *Timothy Q. Mouse as Joe *Fat Cat as Mr. Dark *Various Hyenas as Antitoons *The Backson as Moskito *Various Weasels and The Coachman's Minions as Livingstones and Hunters *Dark Matey as Dark Rayman *General Grievous as Mr. Sax *Clayton as Mr. Stone *Madam Mim as Space Mama *Gaston as Mr. Skops (with Lawrence and Wally Gator as extras) *Grandpa Max as Photographer *and more Gallery Matey as Rayman.jpg|Matey as Rayman Sultan as Houdini.jpg|Sultan as The Magician Slipper as Betilla The Fairy.png|Slipper as Betilla the Fairy Toby (Bassett Hound) as Bzzit - Mozzy.png|Toby (Bassett Hound) as Bzzit/Mozzy Various Puppies as Electoons.jpg|Various Puppies as Electoons Lafayette as Tarayzan.png|Lafayette as Tarayzan Napoleon as The Musician.png|Napoleon as The Musician Timothy Q. Mouse as Joe.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse as Joe Fat Cat as Mr. Dark.gif|Fat Cat as Mr. Dark The Hyenas as Anti-Toons.jpg|Various Hyenas as Antitoons The Backson as Moskito.jpg|The Backson as Moskito The Weasels (from Sonic) and Coachman's Minions as Livingstones and Hunters.png|Weasels and Coachman's Minions as Hunters and Livingstones General Grievous as Mr. Sax.png|General Grievous as Mr. Sax Mr. Clayton as Mr. Stone..png|Clayton as Mr. Stone Madam Mim as Space Mama (Viking Form)..png|Madam Mim as Space Mama (Viking Form) Madam Mim as Space Mama (Space Form)..png|Madam Mim as Space Mama (Space Form) Gaston as Mr. Skops..png|Gaston as Mr. Skops Evil Matey (Rayman 1) (Rayman 1 Style).png|Evil Matey as Dark Rayman Uncle Max as Photographer.png|Grandpa Max as Photographer Game and Movie Used *Rayman 1 (Athrix255's Version) Footage Disney Footage *Whisker Haven Tales with the Palace Pets (2015) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *The Aristocats (1970) *Dumbo (1941) *Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers (1988) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King 3: Hakuna Mutata (2004) *Timon and Pumbaa (1995) (TV Series) *Pinocchio (1940) *Tarzan (1999) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *The Princess and the Frog (2009) Sonic Footage *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) *The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! *Subterranean Sonic *Lovesick Sonic *Slowwww Going *High Stakes Sonic *Big Daddy *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Robolympics *Trail of the Missing Tails *Sonic Breakout *Birth of a Salesman *Sonic's Song *Blank Headed Eagle *Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops *Too Tall Tails *Best Hedgehog *The Robotnik Express *Over the Hill Hero *Sonic Gets Thrashed *Tails' New Home *Grounder the Genius *So Long Sucker *Submerged Sonic *Tails In Charge *Sno Problem *Pseudo Sonic *Robotnik Junior *MacHopper *Boogey-Mania *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior *Full Tilt Tails *Tails Prevails *Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind *The Magic Hassle *Momma Robotnik Returns *Robotnik's Rival *Spaceman Sonic *Sonic The Matchmaker *Mass Transit Trouble *Magnificent Sonic *Coachnik *Untouchable Sonic *Zoobotnik *Attack on the Pinball Fortress *The Last Resort *Baby Sitter Jitters *Blackbot the Pirate *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Prehistoric Sonic *Super Robotnik *Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog *Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 *The Little Merhog *Road Hog *Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted *The Robots' Robot *Tails' Tale *Fast and Easy *Sonic is Running *Robo-Ninjas *Sonically Ever After *Hero of the Year *Sonic Christmas Blast *Sonic Boom *Sonic and Sally *Ultra Sonic *Sonic and the Secret Scrolls *Super Sonic *Sonic Racer *Hooked on Sonics *Harmonic Sonic *Sonic's Nightmare *Warp Sonic *Sub-Sonic *Sonic Past Cool *Heads or Tails *Sonic Conversion *Game Guy *Blast to the Past, Part 1 *Blast to the Past, Part 2 *Fed Up With Antoine *Ghost Busted *Dulcy *The Void *The Odd Couple *Ro-Becca *Cry of the Wolf *Drood Henge *Spyhog *Ron Myrick *The Doomsday Project *Beginnings *Getting to Know You *Harmony or Something *Wedding Bell Blues *To Catch a Queen *Mobodoon *The Price of Freedom *Underground Masquerade *Tangled Webs *The Deepest Fear *Who Do You Think You Are *The Last Resort *Come Out Wherever You Are *Winner Fakes All *A Hedgehog's Home is Her Castle *Artifact *Bug! *Sonic Tonic *Friend or Foe *Head Games *When In Rome *The Jewel in the Crown *Three Hedgehogs and a Baby *Dunes Day *Mummy Dearest *The Hedgehog in the Iron Mask *Six is a Crowd *Flying Fortress *No Hedgehog is an Island *New Echdina in Town *Country Crisis *Haircraft in Space *Healer *Sonia's Choice *The Big Melt *Sleepers *Bartleby the Prisoner *The Art of Destruction *The Pendant *Virtual Danger *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *Galactic Gumshoes *Trick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic *Closed Door Policy *Blue With Envy *The Sidekick *Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days *Buster *My Fair Sticksy *Eggman Unplugged *Fortress of Squalitude *Double Doomsday *Eggheads *Guilt Tripping *Dude, Where's My Eggman? *Cowbot *Circus of Plunders *Unlucky Knuckles *The Meteor How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying *Don't Judge Me Dr. Eggman’s Tomato Sauce *Sleeping Giant *Hedgehog Day *The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple *Let's Play Musical Friends Late Fees *Into the Wilderness *Eggman Unplugged *Chez Amy *Blue with Envy *The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose *Chili Dog Day Afternoon *Closed Door Policy *Mayor Knuckles *Eggman the Auteur *Just a Guy *Two Good to Be True *Beyond the Valley of Cubots *Next Top Villain *New Year's Retribution *Battle of the Boy Bands *Tails' Crush *Bro Down Showdown *Late Night Wars *Fire in a Crowded Workshop *It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedge *Robot Battle Royale *No Robots Allowed *Fuzzy Puppy Buddies *Designated Heroes *Role Models *Cabin Fever *Counter Productive *It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog *Tommy Thunder: Method Actor *Spacemageddonocalypse *Nutwork *Alone Again, Unnaturally *The Biggest Fan *Anything I Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er *I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here *In the Midnight Hour *Multi-Tails *Strike! *The Evil Dr. Orbot *Knuck Knuck! Who's There? *Mech Suits Me *FiendBot *Og Man Out *Knine-To-Five Knuckles *Blackout *Unnamed Episode *Robot Employees *Give Bees A Chance *Mombot *Muckfoot *Nominatus Rising *Eggman's Brother *Do Not Disturb *Robots From The Sky Part 1 *Robots From The Sky Part 2 *Robots From The Sky Part 3 *Robots From The Sky Part 4 *Flea-ing From Trouble *Lightning Bowler Society *Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles *Sticks And Amy's Excellent Staycation *Inn Sanity *Mister Eggman *The Haunted Lair *Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom *Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray *Victory *Three Men And My Baby! *Where Have All The Sonics Gone? *If You Build It They Will Race *Chain Letter *Vector Detector *Three Minutes or Less *Lair On Lockdown *You and I Bee-come One *Don't Make Me Angry *Eggman Family Vacation *Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots *Eggman: The Video Game Part 1 *Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World *Tails' Magic *The Big Mess *Secret Hedgehog *Amy's Daycare *Kentrell's Take Over *Sonic in Dark Island *XD Card Problem *Don't Believe You *A Genius For a Worker *What's That Thing *Speed Kentrell *The Sibling Reveals *It's Singing Time! *Don't Give Up Tails *The Best Beach Party Day Ever *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' and the Rock Bands *Fox vs Rabbit *Sticks Patent *Sally the Princess Acorn's Back! *Zooey's Secrets *Sonic Restaurant and Friends *Where is Tails? Part 1 *Where is Tails? Part 2 *Sonic and Sally's Big Adventure *Knuckles and the Master Emerald *Night Bat *Duplicates Collide *Omega's Back to Normal! *Hyper Showdown *Silver the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks and the Secret Island *Chaos in Town *Shadow of Panic *Rouge and the Shiny Jewel *Sonic Dance Show *Amy's Pink Tulip Flowers *Tails' the Great Talent Show *Please Forgive Me *Metal Sonic's Revenge! *Knuckles' Weight Training *Sally's Good News *Perci's Diary *Silver and the Show On *Blazeing Like Sunshines *Marine's Treasure Map *Sonic's Speed Dash *Valentine's Love Tails *Cream's Little Helper *Sonic and Friends Meets Cliff and Q-N-C *Metal Sonic's Out of Control *Dr. Eggman Mobile *Return of the Demon Part 1 *Return of the Demon Part 2 *Return of the Demon Part 3 *Return of the Demon Part 4: Sonic and the Forces of the Alliance *Here Comes Vector *Three Minutes to Spare *DogBot *Sticks' Craze Daze *Thumbs Up Sonic *Robot or Nobot *Blaze on the Loose *Coronation Day *Peace Out, Meh Burger *The Big Game *Sprinkling Like Stars *A Brave Swordsman *Royal Depression, Part 1 *Royal Depression, Part 2 *Blaze's Blossom Tree *Tails and Cream's Little Explore *Sonic and Sally's Fancy Dance *When Sonic Met Manic and Sonia Hedgehogs *Cosmo's Alive to Normal *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 1 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 2 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 3 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 4 Hanna Barbera Footage *Wally Gator Cartoon Network Footage *Ben 10 (Star Wars Footage) *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.steamsoundsarchive.com/ and http://www.greatwestern.org.uk/sounds.htm *Train Sound Effects (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s102z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s129z.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcepersuas01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcesee01.wav *forcethrow01.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav (on http://www.galaxyfaraway.com/gfa/1998/12/star-wars-sounds-archive/) *Lazer.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav https://www.mediafire.com/folder/sb1xyeiksyids/Cinesound_2#j1zxnjt1uu1g5 Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/rayman-psx-soundtrack) and (http://raytunes.raymanpc.com/) *01 - Ubisoft Presents *The Rayman US Sega Saturn Intro Audio (plays in the intro) *02 - World Map *03 - First Steps *04 - Deep Forest *05 - Animal Life *06 - The Magician's Challenge *07 - Betilla the Fairy *08 - Bzzit Attacks *09 - Flight of the Mosquito *10 - Hold on tight! *11 - Rainfall *12 - Suspense ~ The Flood *13 - Moskito's Rage *14 - Bongo Bridge *15 - The Band Awakens *16 - Harmony *17 - Thunderstorm *18 - The Red Drummers *19 - Dizzying Heights *20 - Meditating Monks *21 - Stage Fright *22 - Blazing Brass *23 - Duet with Mr. Sax *24 - Peaceful Peaks *25 - Night on Blue Mountain *26 - Call of the Mountain *27 - Watch your step! *28 - Suspense ~ Cutting the Ropes *29 - The Mountain Streams *30 - Mr Stone ~ King of the Mountains *31 - The Inky Sea *32 - Picture Perfect *33 - Painted Pentathlon *34 - Space Mama's Overture *35 - Deep Concentration *36 - Space Mama's Finale *37 - Entering the Cavern *38 - The Stalactites' Teardrops *39 - Sounds in the Shadows *40 - Lurking in the Darkness *41 - Party at Joe's *42 - Venomous Mr. Skops *43 - Candy Party *44 - Creepy Clowns *45 - Cakewalk *46 - Cakewalk (Prototype) *47 - Mr. Dark's Dare *48 - Once More *49 - End of the Line *50 - Yeah! *51 - Oh no! *52 - (Movie) Presents *53 - (Movie) Title Screen *55 - (Movie) Outro *58 - (Extra) Demo Tape *59 - (Extra) Rayman 2 Preview *62 - (PS1) Yeah! *64 - (PS1) Victory! *65 - (PS1) Jungle Beat 1 *66 - (PS1) Jungle Beat 2 *67 - (PS1) Bongo Hills *68 - (PS1) Mountain Beat 1 *69 - (PS1) Mountain Beat 2 *70 - (PS1) Mr Stone's Chase *71 - (PS1) The Musician's Song *72 - (PS1) Picture City Beat *73 - (PS1) Cave Bongos 1 *74 - (PS1) Cave Bongos 2 *75 - (PS1) Bad Rayman's Chase 1 *76 - (PS1) Bad Rayman's Chase 2 *01 Ubisoft Logo *02 Title Theme *03 Pink Plant Woods Area 1 *04 Area Cleared (Alternate Theme) *05 Pink Plant Woods Area *06 Bonus Stage *07 Betilla The Fairy's Theme *08 Pink Plant Woods Area 3 *09 Moskito Battle 1 *10 Riding Moskito 1 *11 Riding Moskito 2 *12 The Swamps Of Forgetfulness Area 1 *13 Moskito's Nest Area 4 *14 Moskito Battle 2 *15 Bongo Hills Area 1 *16 Bongo Hills Area 2 *17 Bongo Hills Area 3 *18 Bongo Hills Area 4 *19 Bongo Hills Area 5 *20 Allegro Presto Area 1 *21 Allegro Presto Area 3 *22 Gong Heights Area 1 Theme 1 *23 Gong Heights Area 1 Theme 2 *24 Mr. Sax Battle *25 Twilight Gulch Area 1 *26 The Hard Rocks Area 1 *27 The Hard Rocks Area 2 *28 Mr. Stone's Peaks Area 3 *29 Mr. Stone's Peaks Area 4 Theme 1 *30 Mr. Stone's Peaks Area 4 Theme 2 *31 Mr. Stone Battle *32 Eraser Plains Area 1 *33 Eraser Plains Area 2 *34 Eraser Plains Area 3 *35 Space Mama Battle 1 *36 Space Mama's Crater Area 1 *37 Space Mama Battle 2 *38 Crystal Palace Area 1 *39 Crystal Palace Area 2 *40 Eat At Joe's Area 1 *41 Eat At Joe's Area 2 *42 Mr. Skops' Stalactites Area 1 *43 Mr. Skops Battle *44 Mr. Dark's Dare Area 1 *45 Mr. Dark's Dare Area 2 *46 Mr. Dark's Dare Area 3 *47 Mr. Dark Battle *48 Lost A Life *49 Game Over *50 Continue Voice Cast: *Matey as Rayman - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) *Sultan as Houdini - Microsoft Mike (Jorge Loquendo V2) *Slipper as Betilla the Fairy - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V2) *Toby the Basset Hound as Bzzit/Mozzy - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) *Various Puppies as The Electoons - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) *Lafayette as Tarayzan - Radar Overseer Hank (+5) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) *Napoleon as The Musician - Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans (Jorge Loquendo V1) *Timothy Q. Mouse as Joe - Radar Overseer Hank (-10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (-10) *Fat Cat as Mr. Dark - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Carlos Loquendo V2) (-10) *Hyenas as The Antitoons - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) *The Backson as Moskito - Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans (Roberto Loquendo V1) *Weasels as The Livingstones - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) *Coachman's Minions as The Hunters - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) *Evil Matey as Dark Rayman - Radar Overseer Scotty (-10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (-10) *General Grievous as Mr. Sax - Robosoft 1 (Juan Loquendo V1) *Clayton as Mr. Stone - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) (Luca Loquendo V1) (+10) *Madam Mim as Space Mama - Microsoft Mary (-10) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (-10) *Gaston as Mr. Skops - Radar Overseer Blue Jeans (-10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) *Lawrence as an extra - Lernout and Hauspie Michael (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) *Wally Gator as a cameo - Radar Overseer Guy (+10) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) *Narrator - Robosoft 1 (Carlos Loquendo V1) *and more Gallery (Boss Battles) Matey 1 - (Boss Battles) Part 01 - Matey vs Toby..png|Matey vs Toby Matey 1 - Boss Battles Part 02 - Matey vs The Backson..png|Matey vs The Backson Matey 1 - Boss Battles Part 03 - Matey vs General Grievous..png|Matey vs General Grievous Matey 1 - Boss Battles Part 04 - Matey vs Clayton..png|Matey vs Clayton Matey 1 - Boss Battles Part 05 - Matey vs Ursula Part 1..png|Matey vs Madam Mim Part 1 Matey 1 - Boss Battles Part 06 - Matey vs Ursula Part 2..png|Matey vs Madam Mim Part 2 Matey 1 - Boss Battles Part 07 - Matey vs Gaston at The Cave of Skops..png|Matey vs Gaston Matey 1 - Boss Battles Part 08 - Matey vs Fat Cat..png|Matey vs Fat Cat Parts *Matey 1 (PlayStation 1) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 1: The Wonderful World of Disney Intro and Dream Forest (Pink Plant Woods) (11:39) (English) *Matey 1 (PlayStation 1) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 2: Dream Forest (Anguish Lagoon) and Pink Plant Woods (Cage Cleanup) (7:03) (English) *Matey 1 (PlayStation 1) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 3: Dream Forest (The Swamps of Forgetfulness) (11:10) (Francais) *Matey 1 (PlayStation 1) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 4: Dream Forest (The Backson's Nest) (13:57) (Francais) *Matey 1 (PlayStation 1) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 5: Dream Forest (Cage Cleanup) (9:26) (English) *Matey 1 (PlayStation 1) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 6: Band Land (Bongo Hills) (Part 1/2) (9:08) (Francais) *Matey 1 (PlayStation 1) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 7: Band Land (Bongo Hills) (Part 2/2) (9:20) (English) *Matey 1 (PlayStation 1) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 8: Band Land (Allegro Presto) (14:16) (Deustch) *Matey 1 (PlayStation 1) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 9: Band Land (Bongo Hills) (Cage Cleanup) (11:18) (English) *Matey 1 (PlayStation 1) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 10: Band Land (Gong Heights) and Mr. Gaston's Hullaballo (15:06) (English) *Matey 1 (PlayStation 1) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 11: Blue Mountains (Twilight Gulch) (8:10) (English) *Matey 1 (PlayStation 1) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 12: Blue Mountains (The Hard Rocks) (14:50) (Deustch) *Matey 1 (PlayStation 1) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 13: Blue Mountains (Mr. Clayton's Peaks) (13:05) (Deustch) *Matey 1 (PlayStation 1) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 14: Band Land (Cage Cleanup) and Blue Mountains (Twilight Gulch) (Cage Cleanup) (10:30) (English) *Matey 1 (PlayStation 1) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 15: Picture City (Eraser Plains) (P.1/2) (5:48) (English) *Matey 1 (PlayStation 1) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 16: Picture City (Eraser Plains) (P.2/2) (11:34) (English) *Matey 1 (PlayStation 1) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 17: Picture City (Pencil Pentathlon) (13:18) (English) *Matey 1 (PlayStation 1) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 18: Picture City (Space Madame Medusa's Crater) (P.1/2) (15:00) (Spanish) *Matey 1 (PlayStation 1) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 19: Picture City (Space Madame Medusa's Crater) (P.2/2) (15:01) (Spanish) *Matey 1 (PlayStation 1) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 20: The Cave of Skops (Crystal Palace) (12:26) (English) *Matey 1 (PlayStation 1) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 21: The Cave of Skops (Eat At Timothy Q. Mouse's) (14:53) (English) *Matey 1 (PlayStation 1) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 22: The Cave of Skops (Mr. Gaston's Stalactites) and Breakout (Minigame) (14:19) (Spanish) *Matey 1 (PlayStation 1) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 23: Candy Chateau (Mr. Fat Cat's Dare), Ending, and Credits (12:20) (English) Sound Effects (Boss Battles) Matey (Rayman) vs Toby (Bzzit) (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcepull01.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *rifle.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) Matey (Rayman) vs The Backson (Moskito) (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberlp01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcejump02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *rifle.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) Matey (Rayman) vs General Grievous (Mr. Sax) (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *rifle.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B1CdBz9psNUNd05qUGw3UE5JZ3M *POOL__BR.wav *POOL_SHA.wav *poolballhit.wav *poolpocket.wav *poolshot.wav *BOWLING.wav *BATTED_B.wav Matey (Rayman) vs Clayton (Mr. Stone) (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *rifle.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) Matey (Rayman) vs Madam Mim (Space Mama) Round 1 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav soundsblaster.zip *pistout1.wav *trprout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcejump02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *rifle.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) (on http://www.galaxyfaraway.com/gfa/1998/12/star-wars-sounds-archive/) *Lazer.wav Matey (Rayman) vs Madam Mim (Space Mama) Round 2 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *rifle.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) Matey (Rayman) vs Gaston (Mr. Skops) (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcejump02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcespeed01.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *rifle.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) Matey (Rayman) vs Fat Cat (Mr. Dark) (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberlp01.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav soundsblaster.zip *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcejump02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcespeed01.wav *forcehealing01.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *rifle.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) Soundtrack Used (Boss Battles) Matey (Rayman) vs Toby (Bassett Hound) (Bzzit) http://raytunes.raymanpc.com/ *05 - Lost in the Woods (plays when Matey is alone) *08 - Bzzit Attacks (plays when Matey battles with Toby (Bassett Hound)) *64 - (PS1) Victory! (plays when Matey has defeated Toby (Bassett Hound) and when Matey teams up with Toby (Bassett Hound), who becomes friends with him) Matey (Rayman) vs Buster (Moskito) http://raytunes.raymanpc.com/ *05 - Lost in the Woods (plays when Matey is alone) *13 - Moskito's Rage (plays when Matey battles The Backson) *02 - World Map (plays when Matey has defeated The Backson) *49 - Yeah! (plays when Matey dances and cheers with delight) Matey (Rayman) vs General Grievous (Mr. Sax) http://raytunes.raymanpc.com/ *22 - Blazing Brass (plays when Matey faces General Grievous and fights him) *23 - The Saxophone's Song (plays when Matey battles with General Grievous) *64 - (PS1) Victory! (plays when Matey has defeated General Grievous and when Matey dances and cheers with delight) Matey (Rayman) vs Clayton (Mr. Stone) http://raytunes.raymanpc.com/ *30 - Ruler of the Mountains (plays when Matey battles with Clayton) *64 - (PS1) Victory! (plays when Matey has defeated Clayton and when Matey dances and cheers with delight) Matey (Rayman) vs Ursula (Space Mama) Round 1 http://raytunes.raymanpc.com/ *34 - Space Mama's Play (plays when Matey battles with Madam Mim, Brutish Guard, and Oafish Guard) *64 - (PS1) Victory! (plays when Matey has defeated Madam Mim, Brutish Guard, and Oafish Guard and when Matey dances and cheers with delight) Matey (Rayman) vs Ursula (Space Mama) Round 2 http://raytunes.raymanpc.com/ *36 - Washing Machine from Space (plays when Matey battles with Space Mama) *64 - (PS1) Victory! (plays when Matey has defeated Space Mama and when Matey dances and cheers with delight) *28 - Suspense - Cutting the Ropes (plays when Matey sees Fat Cat capturing Slipper) Matey (Rayman) vs Gaston (Mr. Skops) http://raytunes.raymanpc.com/ *39 - Alone in the Dark (plays when Matey escapes from some burning lava) *42 - Never Wake A Sleeping Scorpion (plays when Matey comes face to face with Gaston and escapes the burning lava and when Matey battles Gaston) *64 - (PS1) Victory! (plays when Matey has defeated Gaston and when Matey dances and cheers with delight) *10 - Hold On Tight! (plays when Gaston escapes Wally Gator and never comes back) *28 - Suspense - Cutting the Ropes (plays when Matey sees Fat Cat taking Slipper away) Matey (Rayman) vs Fat Cat (Mr. Dark) http://raytunes.raymanpc.com/ *46 - Cloak of Darkness (plays when Matey battles Diesel 10) *42 - Never Wake A Sleeping Scorpion (plays when Matey battles Percival McLeach) *36 - Washing Machine from Space (plays when Matey battles with The Two Siamese Cats) *13 - Moskito's Rage (plays when Matey battles The Bear (The Fox and the Hound)) *62 - (PS1) Yeah! (plays when Matey has defeated Fat Cat, Percival McLeach, Two Siamese Cats, and The Bear (The Fox and the Hound) and plays when Matey dances and cheers with delight, reunites with his mother, and goes back with Slipper) Gallery (Boss Battles) Matey 1 - (Boss Battles) Part 01 - Matey vs Toby..png|Matey vs Toby Matey 1 - Boss Battles Part 02 - Matey vs The Backson..png|Matey vs The Backson Matey 1 - Boss Battles Part 03 - Matey vs General Grievous..png|Matey vs General Grievous Matey 1 - Boss Battles Part 04 - Matey vs Clayton..png|Matey vs Clayton Matey 1 - Boss Battles Part 05 - Matey vs Ursula Part 1..png|Matey vs Ursula Round 1 Matey 1 - Boss Battles Part 06 - Matey vs Ursula Part 2..png|Matey vs Ursula Round 2 Matey 1 - Boss Battles Part 07 - Matey vs Gaston at The Cave of Skops..png|Matey vs Gaston Matey 1 - Boss Battles Part 08 - Matey vs Fat Cat..png|Matey vs Fat Cat Gallery (Trains) Nene Valley Railway thomas-the-tank-engine-nene-valley-1460562667-large-article-0.jpg|Thomas No39613306_2109607245772830_3640799160698929152_n.jpg|92 Squadron swiftsure-2.jpg|Swiftsure No16055211055_613048414d_b.jpg|Tinkerbell Newstead.jpg|Newstead Polish_PKP_0-8-0T_Tkp_No_5485_3.JPG|5485 No_73050_City_of_Peterborough_2007.jpg|City of Peterborough No8195662.jpg|75006 NVRblacktankonpassengertrain.jpg|64.305 P6047877.jpg|101 it'sdscf0744_orig.jpg|Derek Crouch No. 1539 No8962139750_211e0aca0b_b.jpg|Jacks Green No. 1953 No-220px-AVR_Thomas_7.JPG|Toby No5987461742_b4e501600c_b.jpg|44422 IMG_20170509_0038-L.jpg|52.7173/Ty2-7173 No_1911_5175nc5iw-M.jpg|Nord 3.628 No20011196.jpg|Mayflower No0027B.jpg|1945 No_2473013_orig.jpg|Britannia photoscan-12_orig.jpg|80.014 No8287262793_ff45715072_b.jpg|740 No4060744356_28aeb3bf30_b.jpg|5231 nvr_90432_into_Wansford_early.jpg|90432 No_6713585_orig.jpg|1928 No-2000-peckett.jpg|2000 No9757312535_8b87d13c13_b.jpg|Pitsford hawthorn-leslie-3837-lavender-line-sept-2015.jpg|Corby HudClark2.jpg|1604 No41563997824_fca9199376.jpg|Fred hc1844-whit4.jpg|1844 No37638593546_8b38148d7e_b.jpg|Greene King No5986900919_e6e1724bd9_b.jpg|22 York to Scarborough No24726250763_2f83ef4d70_b.jpg|Flying Scotsman No. 4472 Australian Route PB15-738(web).jpg|738 Trivia *This will be a walkthrough, inspired by Athrix255's Rayman 1 Gameplay on the PlayStation 1. *Matey's lightsaber will be light blue, and will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, while Fat Cat's lightsaber is red, and will have the saberout.wav, and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects. *Matey's light blue lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, will be used throughout every boss fight and every level and segment and the entire Matey 1 movie, only for Fat Cat to have it in the final battle. *When Matey drops his blue lightsaber that lands in Fat Cat's hand, the little purple canine accidentally picks up Fat Cat's red lightsaber, and decides to fight with Fat Cat, who has Slipper's orange lightsaber, and Matey's blue lightsaber, because Slipper's white lightsaber will be using the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the intro, throughout the final battle, and throughout the entire movie. *Toby's two lightsabers will be pale blue and white and will be using the ltsaberon01.wav, saberout.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav, and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects in the first boss battle throughout the entire movie. *The Backson will have a double-bladed red lightsaber staff, that will have the saberout.wav and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects in the second boss battle and the final boss battle throughout the entire movie. *General Grievous will have four lightsabers, starting with the first two being blue and the other two being green, because Grievous's four lightsabers will all have the ltsaberon01.wav, saberout.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects in the third boss battle throughout the entire movie. *Clayton will have his red lightsaber, with three red blades, that will have the saberout.wav and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects in the fourth boss battle and final boss battle throughout the entire movie. *Madam Mim will first have two lightsabers, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, saberout.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects, because one will be dark blue and the other will be dark green have in the fifth boss battle, and in the sixth bottle, Madam Mim will have two red lightsabers, that will have the saberout.wav and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects in the final boss battle throughout the entire movie. *Gaston will have a red lightsaber, that will have the saberout.wav and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects in the seventh boss battle and the final boss throughout the entire movie. *Fat Cat's red lightsaber, that has the saberout.wav, and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects, will be used in the intro and the final boss and throughout the entire movie, only for Matey to have it. *Slipper's orange lightsaber will be carrying the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the intro, throughout the final battle, and throughout the entire movie since Fat Cat will hold Slipper's orange lightsaber in his left hand and Matey's light blue lightsaber in his right hand. *The sound effects will be inspired by DarthMilo77's LEGO Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace, Episode 4: A New Hope, and Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back remakes. *This takes place on The Nene Valley Railway from The Dream Forest at Wansford, The Band Land at Ferry Meadows, The Blue Mountains at Orton Mere, and Picture City at Peterborough Nene Valley, The Cave at Skops at Disneyland Paris, and The Candy Chateau at The Glasgow Museum of Transport. *The games that Matey will play to defeat General Grievous are billiards with a pool table with nine balls (a yellow #1 ball, a light blue #2 ball, a red #3 ball, a dark blue #4 ball, an orange #5 ball, a green #6 ball, a brown #7 ball, a black #8 ball, and a yellow #9 ball), bowling with ten pins and bowling balls, a game of basketball with some balls, and a game of gold with some golf clubs. *The engines of The Nene Valley Railway on the trains are Thomas (1800), 92 Squadron No. 34081, Swiftsure No. 2857, Tinkerbell No. 656, Newstead No 1589, No. 5485, City of Peterborough No. 73050, 75006, 64.305, 101, Derek Crouch No. 1539, Jacks Green No. 1953, Toby No. 7, 44422, No. 52.7173/Ty2-7173, Nord 3.628, Mayflower No. 1306, No. 1945, Britannia No. 70000, No. 80.014, No. 740 1980–1995, 5231, (2248)/90432, 1928, 2000, Pitsford No. 1917, Corby No. 16 (3837), No. 1604, Fred No. 1604, 1844, Greene King No. 841, and No. 22. *The engine on the train, that Napoleon pilots, will be Flying Scotsman No. 4472 hauling a chocolate and cream colored coach and ten maroon coaches with a diesel engine coupled behind. *The engine on the train, that Matey pilots, will be a PB15 4-6-0 No. 738 hauling two crimson and cream colored coaches in the first part of The Candy Chateau level. Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Rayman Video Game Spoof